


Not So Lost

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being lost isn't so bad when someone finds you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Lost

Title: Not So Lost  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Summary: Being lost isn't so bad when someone finds you.  
Word Count: 750  
Genre: General/ Romance.  
Warnings: MPreg  
A/N: Written for [](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/)**magdelena1969** 's birthday. She requested Drarry, prompt: Lost Child. Happy Birthday, my dear!  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not So Lost

~

The little girl was clearly distraught, her large eyes welling up with tears as she looked about. Harry couldn’t bring himself to walk past her without stopping. Bending down so that he was eye level, he asked, “Are you lost, little one?”

She sniffed and shook her head.

“Where’s your mum or dad?”

Her bottom lip trembled. “Mum said to wait right here. She said I’m a big girl, and I should be able to wait by myself until she got back.”

Harry sighed. The little girl was terrified and he couldn’t in all conscience leave her alone in that state. He was already almost ten minutes late to meet Draco, who hated being made to wait, but this took precedence, he thought. Spotting a bench to the side, he said, “Well. why don’t I wait with you? That way it won’t be as scary, yeah?”

She blinked up at him, then, apparently judging him to be safe enough, she nodded shyly.

“Do you see the bench over there?” Harry asked, pointing. “Why don’t we sit there and wait for your mum?”

“Okay,” she said, smiling sunnily before skipping over and climbing up onto the seat. Following slowly, Harry had to marvel at the resilience of youth.

“So, what’s your name?” Harry asked.

“Rosie,” she confided. “What’s yours?”

“Hullo, Rosie. I’m Harry,” he said, sticking out his hand gravely. “It’s nice to meet you.”

She giggled and shook his hand. “You’re funny,” she declared.

Harry smiled. “Why’s that?” he asked.

“You’re talking to me like I’m a grownup,” she said.

Harry nodded. “Well, you’re clearly a little lady,” he said diplomatically.

As she began to reply, a sudden explosion rocked a building, spraying dust all over the square. Harry instinctually dived in an attempt to shield Rosie’s body from the flying debris with his own.

When the dust cleared a bit, Harry lifted his head, looking around. Shocked people milled around, and after a moment, he heard the Apparition pops that signalled the arrival of the Aurors.

Rosie, to his surprise, seemed fine.

“Are you all right?” he asked, checking her over. She nodded and grinned up at him.

“Harry?!”

Harry looked up and had a split second to brace himself before he got an armful of frantic blond.

“You’re okay? What happened? I was on my way to the mediwizard’s when I heard the explosion.” Draco was babbling, running his hands over Harry as if checking for broken bones.

Harry smiled reassuringly. “I’m fine. I guess you were a bit late, too, then?”

Draco flushed. “Yes, I figured you would be, so I took my time getting there,” he admitted. “I’m glad I did that now or else I wouldn’t have known about all this.” Looking down at Rosie he raised an eyebrow. “And who’s your new friend?”

“I was here with Rosie when the explosion happened,” Harry said. “She was lost and we were waiting for her mother to return.”

Draco smiled and bowed courteously. “Well then, Miss Rosie, thank you for taking care of Harry for me.”

Rosie giggled.

“Rosie?” a frantic scream came from behind them, and Harry spun, only to see a woman looking about, desperately scanning the crowd.

“Is that your mum?” he asked pointing.

Rosie’s big smile answered that question. They spotted each other at the same time, and as Harry and Draco watched the touching reunion, Draco's arm snaked around Harry’s waist.

Rosie was pointing and chattering away, and as the woman looked over at him, her eyes widened in recognition.

“Oh my... Harry Potter? Oh, Merlin be praised, thank you! You saved my Rosie!”

As she gushed all over him, ignoring his protestations that he’d not really done anything, just kept her daughter company, Harry began to get desperate. Draco, however, knew just what to do.

“Oh, it was no trouble, she’s a joy,” he said, exerting his considerable charm. “Harry was happy to stay with her. Now, if you’ll excuse us? We are late for a previous engagement.”

Smoothly extricating them, Draco led Harry away. “Trust you to pick up a lost child,” he murmured as they walked away.

Harry shrugged. “I couldn’t help it. I know what it’s like to be alone and lost, after all.”

Draco slid his hand into Harry’s. “All is not lost for us, though,” he whispered, patting Harry’s still flat stomach. “Soon, we’ll be having a little one of our own, and we’ll be sure he or she has the childhood we never did.”

~


End file.
